


三色火焰

by LiziB



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB





	三色火焰

晨光暖暖的照上光镜，大黄蜂才懒洋洋的睁开眼。干净的一尘不染的房间，温暖的阳光……  
又闭上眼回想了一下自己的初夜，转头看看擎天柱，此刻他的领袖正熟睡着，呼吸深沉而平稳。胸甲微微起伏。  
转身想要坐起来，但是下半身酸软的感觉让他一时难以行动。突然，一只手覆上了自己的腹甲，再转头，就看见擎天柱侧躺着，一只手枕在头下，另一只手则放在自己的腹部。“你醒了？”“早就醒了。”大黄蜂有些惊异，明明刚才擎天柱还是一副熟睡中的样子。  
“我去喝点水。”想要拿开擎天柱的手，却被他顺手牵过怀中，将他的面甲靠的离自己很近。“怎么？还想要？”大黄蜂似笑非笑的问到。“当然不是，频繁的过载对你身体不好，不过，昨晚你都记得什么？”擎天柱显然还是以为他喝醉了才做出那种事。  
“当然全部记得清清楚楚，我说的每一句话，每一个字我都没忘。包括你在我体内的感觉。”伸出手指轻轻挑拨了一下擎天柱的下颌，大黄蜂光镜的蓝光更甚。这个小机子什么时候这么会挑逗别人了？  
“你这算是在勾引我吗？”擎天柱微微侧头。“怎么？最近几天不想下床了？”听到这话，大黄蜂连连收起手指起身，逃也似得下了床，不久端着一杯水回来了。  
擎天柱早已起来，坐在窗户边看着窗外的风景。朝阳暖暖的照在他的脸上，他眯起光镜，感受着阳光在自己面甲上的温度。透过他线条坚毅面甲，勾勒出完美的线条。  
把水放在桌边，看看擎天柱，似乎若有所思的样子。“在想什么？”大黄蜂双手环住他的脖颈，趴在他的身上撒娇。“你什么时候这么会撒娇了？”擎天柱转过头，看看身上的小机子。“唔……我一直都会，只是怕你说我，才不这样的。”大黄蜂想了想，又把面甲埋在了擎天柱背上。  
“我在考虑一件事。”擎天柱又看向窗外。“什么事？”“我想和你结为火种伴侣。”擎天柱还是一如既往地平淡语气，就像说着什么“你去检查一下能量库存”之类的小事。大黄蜂差点惊地坐在地上“什……什么？和我结为火伴？”“怎么？不同意？”“不……没有，我同意，特别同意。”大黄蜂连忙摆手解释。  
“那现在？”“啊？！”擎天柱起身，抱起大黄蜂又走向床边。将大黄蜂放在床上，就像昨晚一样。“我要怎么做？”什么都不知道的小机子两手放在胸前，忐忑不安的问道。“打开你的火种仓，然后遵照最原始的那段代码。擎天柱俯下身看着大黄蜂。  
亮黄色的胸甲打开，里面一簇晶亮的金黄色火焰正充满活力的跳动着，外层火焰摇曳着，似在冲擎天柱招手。擎天柱蓝红色胸甲缓缓升起，神圣的领袖模块打开，里面一抹雄壮的红蓝色火焰有力沉稳地跳动着，想任何时候的领袖那样沉稳冷静。  
擎天柱吻上了大黄蜂的嘴唇，舌尖灵巧的探入，后者在全力迎合。几乎互相触碰的火焰都探出几丝细火，互相纠缠在一起。  
火焰互相触碰的一瞬间，一股暖流顺着火种仓，传入了两人机体的线路中，舒服放松的感觉传上处理器。  
越来越多的火焰交织，更大的信息开始传入两人各自的脑模块。所有的情感，记忆慢慢被唤起，传输，交织。一股股暖流刺激着体内从未被激活过的隐秘线路，带来最深层的舒爽。大黄蜂年轻些，被庞大的信息冲击的CPU全功率运行，处理分析着数据，用心感受着情感。擎天柱年长的多，大黄蜂又是心智单纯如白纸，情感没有多么复杂，只是心底有一股难言的感觉。  
再看大黄蜂，光镜已经无法聚焦，清洁剂和电解液不受控制的流出，身体也微微有些颤抖。用手拭去粘在眼角的清洁剂，抱着下线的大黄蜂躺下，两人的火种已经几乎结合在一起，共享着所有的一切。当基本的数据传输结束，火种才依依不舍的分离。然而，擎天柱红蓝色的火种中，已经混合着一缕亮黄色的火焰，大黄蜂亮黄色的火种中，也蕴藏了几丝红蓝色的光芒。  
心底的那部分，从此被填满，好似之前根本没有分开过，完全忘记了只有自己一人的火种孤独燃烧的寂寞，两人此后，除非生死两隔，再没什么能斩断他们最根本的心意相连。


End file.
